


The Strangest First Meeting

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was just taking a short break from his work...he didn't think a man would actually fall from the tree he was sitting under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangest First Meeting

For Robin, it was a fairly normal Saturday evening – he had a break from classes and an hour off from all the homework that had to be done. So, he found a fairly relaxing place under a tree to take out a book and start reading. It was a book one of his friends, Sumia, had recommended for him. Her taste in novels were questionable, but he had to admit that he did enjoy a few of them.

This book was one of them, and he already found himself halfway through, and at a particularly tense moment. He bit his bottom lip, his whole body as tense as the scene…

…when someone fell out of the tree.

He nearly screamed in his surprise, one hand going to his now fast-beating heart while the other clenched the book. His dark eyes stared directly at the blue haired lump on the ground, who was groaning.

“…what…what the…?” He sputtered, starting to calm down as his mind actually connected with what just happened. Letting out a small, shocked squeak, he scrambled over next to the person who had just fallen. He shook his shoulder, inwardly screaming as he panicked on what to do. “Are you alright?!”

“Huh?” The blue haired man groaned and opened his eyes slowly, and Robin sighed in relief. _At least he’s not unconscious or anything…_

“Can you sit up?” He asked and the man nodded, slowly sitting up, keeping a hand on his forehead.

Robin looked him over, he had some bruises and cuts, but didn’t seem all that bad. His arms had a majority of the bruises…his…very _muscular_ arms…

The smaller male felt his face heat up, and instead, he looked up at the male who was staring at him with very _blue_ eyes. He seemed to realize he was staring, his cheeks turning red.

“So…um…” Robin licked his lips, trying to find something to say to this very _attractive_ male that had fallen in front of him. “How…why were you up on the tree?”

The man laughed sheepishly. “It’s a bit embarrassing but…I was hiding from my sister since she was bothering me about things. And, well, the first thing that came to mind was to…you know…climb the tree.”

Robin blinked, staring at him before he felt his mouth twitch upwards before completely dissolving into hysterical laughter. _Oh my god! He’s a complete dork!_

“Oh come on-it’s not that funny!” The attractive man was practically pouting, and it only made Robin laugh harder.

“N-Not…funny? Y-You…!” He could barely complete his sentence, thinking about it sprouted another session of laughter.

The taller male began watching him before laughing as well, only to wince and let out a small groan of pain when he agitated his arm.

Robin seemed to notice it right away, his laughter stopping almost instantly and he looked at him with a frown. “Wait, did you hurt your arm?” His frown grew deeper and he hesitantly touched his right arm, the male winced again.

“It’s fine, just leave it—”

“No,” Robin immediately snapped standing and bringing the male up with him. It was easier than he thought, so he figured he was letting him boss him around. “I’m going to take you to a doctor. What if it’s broken or something…happened with the bones?”

“Well you don’t really sound like you know what you’re talking about.”

He elbowed him in the side ignoring his surprise at how rough he was, before starting to drag him around with his good arm. “Shut up, you’re getting that arm checked out whether you want to or not.”

“So…is this a date?”

Robin felt his whole face go red, and he turned to the man who was smiling sheepishly. “…kind of a bad place for a first date, don’t you think? Besides, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Chrom. And you?”

He gave him a small smile. “…Robin.”


End file.
